


O Exorcismo de Kim Jongdae

by SapatonX69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drama, Gore, Horror, M/M, Misticismo, Suspense, Terror
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapatonX69/pseuds/SapatonX69
Summary: ''Cerimônia ou ritual religioso em que são profanadas palavras para exorcizar, esconjurar, o demônio ou outros espíritos do mal; esconjuro''.[SECHEN] [CHENHUN] [EXORCISMO] [EFFVACATIONCAMP] [EFFVCSOBRENATURAL]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun





	O Exorcismo de Kim Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Cá estou eu, mais uma fic de terror kkkk espero pra quem gosta desse tema espero que goste e quem não espero que goste tbm <3 
> 
> Creditos a anjinha: @Anggeul que betou de ultima hora, obg flor deus te abençoe

**I - Você pode até não acreditar no diabo, mas isso não o afasta de você**

A noite estava quente, pela janela de seu quarto podia ver algumas pessoas de regata e bermuda, o céu estava lindo e iluminado. Jongdae vestia uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de frio, quem olhasse de fora o acharia doido e talvez realmente estivesse.

A luz do quarto piscava, mesmo depois de Sehun ter trocado a lâmpada pela segunda vez, seu namorado insistia em dizer que era um problema na fiação, mas ele sabia que não era. Nunca foi.

Ele vê uma coisa subindo pela parede, uma pequena barata fugindo. Não importa o quanto jogasse veneno, sempre surgia mais delas, infestando seu quarto. Olhou mais uma vez para o bicho em sua frente e bateu a testa contra a parede, esmagando a barata. O sangue escorreu de sua testa pelo seu rosto, sujando sua blusa. Ergueu a cabeça, passando a língua pelo cadáver do inseto, o mastigado, saboreando seu gosto agridoce. Suas mastigadas ecoavam pelo quarto enquanto olhava para a noite estrelada. O céu estava realmente bonito.

(...)

**UM MÊS ANTES**

Jongdae se aconchegava mais nos braços de Sehun, tentando se esquentar. A noite não estava muito fria, mas seu corpo tremia de frio e seus dentes batiam. Já estava com quatro cobertores e seu namorado pingava de suor, mas não se importava, depois tomaria um banho.

Jongdae sentia os pelos das suas pernas arrepiarem, soltou um suspiro e se levantou para tomar um banho, talvez ajudasse. Tirou as cobertas de Sehun o libertando do calor, beijou sua testa suada e foi rumo ao banheiro, o corredor até ele era extenso e completamente escuro, o interruptor ficava ao lado da porta do banheiro. Suspirou pela segunda vez e foi enfrentar a escuridão.

Foi caminhando em passos lentos, além de estar escuro, não sentia pressa, pois teria a noite inteira para tentar se aquecer. Ouvia alguns ruídos e barulhos de algo arrastando, mas como Sehun mesmo disse, o vizinho tem um costume bizarro de arrastar os móveis na madrugada. Chegando ao banheiro, tentou abrir a porta, mas estava emperrada. Forçou-a até sentir... uma baforada na sua nuca, seu corpo gelou por inteiro e um calafrio passou por ele. Continuou forçando a porta até ela finalmente ceder e abrir, fazendo um rangido que ecoou pelo corredor. Acendeu todas as luzes, tomou coragem e olhou para trás e, nada.

(...)

**PRESENTE**

Sehun abre a porta e vê Jongdae observando o céu, vestido como se fosse esquiar, era a sétima vez que o encontrava assim, ele vivia enfurnado no quarto, não saía nem para urinar.

— Amor, por que não dá uma voltinha no bairro? Pra conhecer o pessoal e tal — ele pergunta, sentando-se na cama. — Estou ficando preocupado com você. 

— Ele não me deixa sair. 

— Quem? Tem alguém aqui? — Sehun se assusta, olhando para todos os cantos do cômodo.

Sehun arregala os olhos, hesitando em tocar no ombro de Jongdae. Seu namorado nada responde, apenas aponta para seu guarda-roupa quebrado. Sehun engole a seco, olha pela última vez para o seu namorado e se levanta, indo em direção ao armário. Seu corpo está trêmulo, entretanto antes de ter sequer a chance de abrir a porta, ele ouve um rugido e sente algo macio bater na sua cabeça.

— SAI DAÍ! — Jongdae grita e ruge, como um verdadeiro animal.

Sehun olha para seu namorado sem entender e sente outro travesseiro contra seu rosto. Jongdae parecia um verdadeiro animal em posição de ataque, podia ver a saliva escorrendo pelo seu queixo como um cachorro com raiva. Ele se perguntava que porra estava acontecendo.

(...)

**TRÊS SEMANAS ATRÁS**

Jongdae chegou da universidade simplesmente esgotado, estava dormindo em pé praticamente. Jogou seu material na mesa e foi dormir no sofá, não demorou para cair no sono e ingressar no mundo dos sonhos. 

O cenário era o mesmo, sua mente ultimamente estava sem criatividade. Estava num enorme salão vermelho e havia várias pessoas dançando, ele aparentemente estava sem um par, ficava somente observando as outras pessoas. Porém, ele tinha um companheiro de solidão, um homem que ficava do outro lado do salão que também observando as pessoas dançarem alegremente. Entretanto, daquela vez, seu “companheiro” olhava para ele, parece que finalmente o notou. Sem perder tempo, o homem veio se aproximando, até ambos ficarem cara a cara, Jongdae não conseguia ver seu rosto com clareza, mas sabia que de algum modo ele sorria.

O homem estendeu a mão e ela tinha grandes unhas pretas e pontudas e... era vermelha... mesmo hesitante, a pegou e foi guiado até o centro do salão, onde dançaram igual a todos. Entretanto o cenário foi mudando conforme os passos de dança. Os pés das pessoas começaram a pegar fogo, mas eles não pareciam se importar, os sapatos derretiam e o fogo subiu até suas cabeças. Jongdae pôde ver suas peles derretendo e seus músculos aparecerem, seus cabelos serem consumidos pelo fogo e seus olhos saltarem para fora.

Seu par se aproximou de sua orelha e sussurrou:

— _Você vai queimar, Jongdae._

E seus corpos se incendiaram.

(...) 

**PRESENTE**

Depois de inúmeros surtos, Sehun trouxe um psicólogo para examinar Jongdae. O que resultou em um diagnóstico de psicose e o psicólogo passou uma bateria de exames para seu namorado, o deixando completamente apagado o dia inteiro. O tratamento parecia não surtir efeito, toda vez que ele acordava, surtava de novo, agredia Sehun... como um ciclo vicioso, o rapaz não sabia mais o que fazer, não podia o deixar viver a base de remédios.

No caminho, esbarrou em Chanyeol, o padre local, ele nunca o desprezou por ser gay e sempre o tratou com carinho. Depois de muito conversarem, o assunto sobre Jongdae surgiu, ele tentou desviar, mas o cansaço e a preocupação o fizeram desabafar. Contou sobre tudo, desde o início.

— Você quer que eu o visite amanhã? — propôs Chanyeol.

— Seria muito bom, talvez ele fique feliz em te ver.

Depois de combinarem o horário, se despedem cada um indo para seu lado. Chanyeol olha para o jovem rapaz e faz um sinal da cruz.

(...) 

**TRÊS SEMANAS ATRÁS**

Jongdae corria apressadamente para casa, sua irmã ligou dizendo que a saúde de sua avó piorou, precisava ficar atento ao seu telefone fixo, já que seu celular pifou de um dia para o outro. Abriu a porta e jogou sua bolsa em qualquer lugar, correu para o telefone e havia duas ligações perdidas do hospital, sem pensar duas vezes retornou as ligações.

— _Hospital Santa Virgem Maria, em que posso ajudar?_

— Bom dia, sou Kim Jongdae, gostaria de saber o estado da minha avó, Kim Minhee. 

— _Claro, vou transferir para o médico._

A linha fica muda por alguns minutos, um chiado pôde ser ouvido e uma tosse rouca e reconhecível conforta o coração de Jongdae.

— _Jongdae? Meu netinho... Estou com medo._

— Calma vovó, vai ficar tudo bem, a senhora vai melhorar.

— _Onde você está? Onde eu estou?_

— Me desculpe por não estar aí, mas a senhora sabe como meus pais são... Eles não me deixariam te ver. — Respirou fundo e soltou o ar para não chorar. — A senhora está no hospital.

— _Jongdae, eles... eles estão me machucando, eu não..._

— Vó, quem está te machucando? — Um rugido é ouvido e a linha fica muda. – Alô? Vó?

A ligação volta e um pigarro o acorda do desespero, ou quase.

— _Sr. Kim? Informo com pesar que sua avó não resistiu e veio a falecer._

Jongdae fica estático no lugar, olhando confuso para a parede.

— C-Como assim? Eu acabei de falar com ela! Ela morreu agora? Meu deus...

— _Sr. Kim, ela faleceu há seis horas, eu sou testemunha, eu sinto muito._

O corpo de Jongdae começa a esquentar e as lágrimas descem por seu rosto, o telefone desliza da sua mão caindo no chão. Morta?

Ele então começou a cogitar estar enlouquecendo.

(...)

**PRESENTE**

Jongdae acordou na manhã de sábado sentindo o sol queimar seus olhos, tentou fechar as cortinas, mas seu corpo estava sem forças. A porta se abriu e Sehun entrou com um saco de, possivelmente, pães. Seu estômago roncava de fome, mas com certeza não conseguiria comer nada, seu intestino estava uma merda, não segurava nada. Sua vida estava uma merda.

Passava o dia inteiro dopado e quando acordava bem... Não se lembrava de muita coisa, era como se uma neblina embaçasse suas memórias. Ele estava enlouquecendo, ouvia vozes e via coisas... Às vezes desejava morrer apenas para esse inferno acabar. E tinha aquela maldita voz sussurrando coisas horríveis, e talvez ela estivesse certa, Sehun o abandonaria cedo ou tarde, quem iria aguentar ficar com um fodido igual ele? Se até seus pais o abandonaram, quem dirá que Sehun não fará o mesmo?

Sem perceber, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Sehun se aproximou rapidamente e o envolveu em seus braços, o acolhendo, como sempre fazia.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. — Beija seu rosto. — Você vai ficar bem. 

_Você vai morrer Jongdae, você vai queimar seu desgraçado._

(...) 

Horas mais tarde, padre Chanyeol bate na porta do casal. Sehun atende ofegante, como se tivesse corrido de algo ou alguém.

— Tudo bem, meu filho? — Chanyeol pergunta, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Sim, n-não, eu não sei. — Olha para as escadas. — Eu não sei mais o que fazer, padre, acho que terei que interná-lo.

— Posso vê-lo?

— Claro.

Sehun o guia até seu quarto, ele hesita em abrir a porta ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo e uns sons guturais. Ele engole em seco e abre a porta lentamente, empurrando de vez ao se chocar com a cena.

Jongdae estava cortando seu rosto, enfiando a faca em suas bochechas e as atravessando como se fosse um pedaço de carne qualquer, seu corpo estava ensopado de sangue e a cama com uma enorme poça. Sehun o segurou e tirou a faca da sua mão, mas antes que pudesse segurá-lo, Jongdae dá um tapa em seu rosto, o derrubando no chão. Chanyeol aponta seu crucifixo e Jongdae se contorce na cama, se afastando e rugindo como um animal.

Sehun se levanta do chão acariciando a área atingida, Chanyeol vai se aproximando e Jongdae continua a se contorcer, ele cospe em Chanyeol que começa a rezar um pai nosso.

— Reze comigo Sehun, enfraqueça o demônio.

— Reze com ele Sehun, seu ateu de merda. — Jongdae ri, enquanto seu corpo se contorce. — Fode com ele amor, seu bichinha de merda.

Chanyeol joga a água benta nele e o manda se calar, Sehun repete a oração com a voz trêmula. O padre ordena que o demônio saía e a risada do suposto possuído ecoa pelo quarto, arrepiando os pelos de Sehun.

— Eu ordeno que deixe o corpo desse jovem, em nome de Deus! — o padre branda, enquanto joga mais água benta em Jongdae, que se contorce sorrindo. — O deixe em paz!

Sehun olha para a mesa de cabeceira e lembra da seringa de emergência com sedativo. Ele corre até a direção de Jongdae e tenta se aproximar, ainda orando. Ele mostra a seringa para o padre e Chanyeol se aproxima, encostando a cruz em sua testa, fazendo Jongdae deitar no chão. Graças a isso, Sehun consegue injetar o sedativo nele e seu namorado vai apagando até finalmente dormir.

Chanyeol suspira aliviado e ajuda Sehun a colocar Jongdae na cama.

— O amarre na cama, agora que o demônio se mostrou, não vai mais embora — o padre avisa, deixando um rosário sobre a mesa de cabeceira. — Com sua permissão, vou comunicar ao bispo da paróquia, para permitir um exorcismo.

Sehun nunca acreditou nessas coisas, Deus e demônios, era tudo uma forma de controlar as pessoas, mas como o desespero fala mais alto, aceitou sem contestar. Ele não se importava de que maneira seria, só queria seu namorado bem de novo.

(...)

**DUAS SEMANAS ATRÁS**

Depois de tomar o segundo banho no dia, derrotado, Jongdae volta a dormir com o corpo gelado como o de um morto. Seu namorado dormia profundamente, por isso resolveu não o abraçar para não o acordar. Cobriu-se e seus olhos foram cedendo até dormir. Porém seu corpo foi balançado bruscamente. Acordou assustado, tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo estava paralisado, apenas podia mexer os olhos.

Era agoniante, o ar parecia fugir de seus pulmões aos poucos e seus batimentos aceleravam, até que sentiu um peso grande em sua barriga, como se fosse um pneu de caminhão o esmagando. O ar fugiu completamente de seus pulmões, queria gritar, mas sua boca permanecia fechada.

Uma risada ecoou na sua cabeça.

**_Você vai morrer, Jongdae._ **

As lágrimas de desespero já escorriam, enquanto tentava se mover. Fechou os olhos tentando “acordar”, e quando os abriu, viu uma mão vermelha com unhas pretas e podres indo em direção à sua boca. Ele abre a sua boca e Jongdae sente um gosto azedo e ardido, a mão vai se fechando na forma de um punho e soca a entrada de sua garganta, até atravessar, e Jongdae acorda e, sem conseguir se segurar, acaba por vomitar em si mesmo.

(...) 

**PRESENTE**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Sehun seda seu namorado e troca as bandagens dos ferimentos. Ele contempla seu rosto, e o vendo assim, não poderia imaginar que acordado fazia todo aquele inferno. O exorcismo pela sua visão cética podia parecer besteira, mas depois de tudo o que vem acontecendo, parece ser sua última esperança. Seu psicólogo vai vir mais tarde para ver se o tratamento está funcionando, o que obviamente não está, e será bem possível que mande o internar, Sehun não queria chegar a esse ponto, não mesmo.

O padre ligou no domingo informando que o exorcismo foi liberado, e que hoje às onze horas virá ele e o bispo para começar a primeira sessão do exorcismo.

Pegou sua bolsa e foi fechando a porta aos poucos, vendo Jongdae dormir profundamente.

Horas mais tarde, Jongdae acordou sentindo algo subir pela sua perna. Tentou se mexer, mas viu que estava completamente imóvel, ele se debate, mas desiste facilmente e vai se acalmando. Ele não se lembrava dos dias anteriores, nada, suas memórias estavam todas embaralhadas, não sabia a quanto tempo estava apagado, aliás, cada dia durava menos para si, acordado realmente, parecia que os dias passavam em duas horas, não sabia quando amanhecia ou anoitecia. Se sentia como um vegetal.

Ouviu alguns passos e a porta abriu, surgindo dela Sehun junto ao padre Chanyeol e o bispo local Kyungsoo, segurando suas bíblias e dois crucifixos enormes. O que estava acontecendo?

Sehun percebeu Jongdae desperto e se aproximou rapidamente, sentou-se na cama acariciando o seu rosto.

— Sehun o-o que está acontecendo? — Jongdae pergunta desconfiado, tentando novamente se soltar. — Por que eles estão aqui?

— Amor, eles vão tentar te ajudar. – Beija sua testa. — Eu espero que ajudem.

Sehun se levanta e se afasta, ficando perto da porta. Chanyeol o dá um rosário e junto a Kyungsoo, eles começam a oração. Primeiro recitam o pai nosso e, de início, Jongdae fica quieto com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cara, porém aos poucos sua mão esquerda começa a tremer, seus dentes a trincar, seus olhos a virarem e suas íris a sumirem.

Sehun fecha os olhos enquanto recita o pai nosso, seu coração acelerado, não queria acreditar, mas seu namorado estava possuído.

— Levanta-te Deus, pela intercessão da Virgem Maria, de São Miguel Arcanjo e de toda a Milícia Celeste, sejam dispersos seus inimigos. — Kyungsoo joga a água benta. — E fujam de Sua Face todos os que o odeiam. Em nome do Pai do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.

Jongdae se contorce na cama, sua risada ecoa pelo quarto — uma risada rouca —, seu rosto foi tomado por veias escuras e roxas. O demônio finalmente se manifesta por completo.

— Seu desgraçado, filho da puta — Jongdae xingava Kyungsoo. — Seu merdinha, bispo de bosta! — bravejou e cuspiu no bispo.

— Cale-se, demônio — Kyungsoo ordena, encostando a cruz em sua testa. — Eu ordeno, em nome do Altíssimo, que me diga seu nome.

— Jesus de Nazaré — Jongdae responde irônico.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol viram toda a água benta, que começa a queimar. Ele grita como um porco e se debate loucamente na cama, sua barriga se ergue, podendo até ouvir seus ossos estalando. Seus ferimentos abrem e o sangue começa a escorrer. Chanyeol puxa uma oração em latim, enquanto Kyungsoo abre mais um pote de água benta, e joga no rapaz que volta a gritar.

— Eu ordeno que diga seu nome, demônio da desgraça, em nome de Virgem Maria e do seu filho Jesus Cristo de Nazaré — Kyungsoo ordena mais uma vez. — Eu exijo que revele seu nome, demônio sujo e maldito.

O corpo de Jongdae começa a levitar, enquanto diz algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida. A temperatura baixa bruscamente, fazendo os dois presentes — já que Sehun saiu do quarto e escutava tudo pelo lado de fora —, tremerem de frio.

A água benta é lançada novamente, Jongdae deita de novo na cama e se contorce por inteiro, seu punho se contorce tanto que chega a deslocar e a área fica rapidamente vermelha. Chanyeol põe o crucifixo no peito de Jongdae, o impedindo de se mover muito, o bispo vira outro frasco de água benta no possuído.

— DIGA SEU NOME! — grita Kyungsoo. — AGORA!

Jongdae cospe um pouco de sangue e fica quieto por alguns minutos, Chanyeol pressiona o crucifixo.

— AZAZEL!

O quarto é preenchido pela confissão do demônio, as luzes piscam e o guarda-roupa velho cai no chão, se despedaçando por inteiro. Sehun do lado de fora, se segura para não entrar no cômodo, mas o medo fala mais alto e continua ali.

— Eu o conheço Azazel e te expulso do corpo desse jovem, volte para as profundezas do inferno e nunca mais volte, e que assim seja, amém!

Ambos se afastam e o rosto de Jongdae vai voltando a sua cor normal, seu corpo para de se mexer e ele parece ter apagado novamente. Chanyeol chama Sehun, que após alguns segundos, entra hesitante no quarto.

— Acabou? — pergunta, olhando seu namorado dormir. — Ele está bem?

— Sim, deixe-o descansar — diz Kyungsoo. — Pode o desamarrar.

Sehun atende prontamente e desamarra Jongdae, o cobrindo em seguida. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ele desaba a chorar. Finalmente acabou, assim ele espera.

(...)

Duas semanas se passaram após o ritual, depois de muita insistência por parte de Sehun, eles estão se mudando de casa. Depois de tudo aquilo, Sehun disse que não conseguia dormir tranquilo, procurou incessantemente por uma casa qualquer nessas semanas e achou uma no centro, perto da universidade de Jongdae e do seu serviço.

Agora empacotavam o que restava em seu quarto, naquele momento, Jongdae olhou pela janela e viu o caminhão do lixo levar seu antigo guarda-roupa, apertou o crucifixo nas mãos e, desde aquele dia, aprendeu que a fé é o item mais valioso que se pode ter.

**Author's Note:**

> obg espero que tenham gostado e falem o que acharam!!!


End file.
